Darkness Falls
by LittleSpiderWeaver
Summary: Another Odale-story. That's about it. You might want to read the others before this one.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N _What are you doing? Why are you writing this, you haven't updated Wizard and the Beast!?_ I'm kind stuck on that one, so I'll work on that as well meanwhile I do this one. _Oh no, this again. Why do you do this? _Because I want to.**

**Yes, I'm back. Don't worry, I will still work on my other story. )**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Rodrian looked at his niece.

He always worried about her. When she wasn't home, he worried that she would be hungry, cold, lost, or that someone would see and recognize her. And when she was home he worried that somebody would knock on their door, see her and realize who she was.

Lorea was the only family that he had left. Or rather: the only family that he had that wouldn't deny him, or try to kill him on sight. His sister was alive and well in the city that she had grown up in. Maximilian, his one year younger brother could be alive as well, but Rodrian didn't want to bet on it.

Shattered and spread across the world by wind, was that what had become of his mighty family?

"Rodrian?" Lorea, his niece, said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes of course." he replied vacantly.

"You seem so distant." his niece continued. "Are you really sure..?"

Rodrian smiled. Maybe he wasn't the only one who worried. "I am alright." he said. "I'm tired. And I've been thinking, too."

"Not again." Lorea groaned. "Please. I haven't unpacked all of my stuff yet."

"Not that kind of thinking," Rodrian smiled again. "I was thinking about family. Our family."

Lorea's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh..."

* * *

"Chapter nine, Forms of **Transformations**." Odale murmured, half aloud to herself. She had found the book in the Library and, because she wanted to be alone for once, she had sat down on her bed with the book in front of her.

She tilted her head as she read the index of the chapter. **Forced Transformation**, **Shape Shifting**, **Simple Skinchanging** were some of the titles. Odale was suddenly glad that she had picked the book up.

A few days ago she had seen a book in her mother's apartment and it had, for once, been in a language that she actually understood. She had opened it, read it through and, long story short, she had seen the word **Skinchanger**. Afterwards when she had asked Marcia, who had just waved it of as a myth.

As she turned to the next page, Marcia entered.

"Hello, Odale." Marcia said.

"Won't you ever knock?" Odale asked without looking up. Marcia sighed heavily. "Be careful so that you don't slip on something," Odale added, "Indigo is shedding."

"Then why don't you pick it up?" Marcia said with annoyance.

"Because I don't know where she is," Odale replied, "Or if she has shed quite yet. Or if I'd be able to see it. Haven't I've already said this before?"

"Perhaps." Marcia sat down beside her. "But nevermind. I wanted to ask something else."

"What?" Odale asked.

"Well," Marcia answered. "I just thought that it seemed strange that you haven't asked about family in a while."

"I guess that I haven't felt like it." Odale said. Marcia rose up, and Odale with her. "No," she said, "No, please don't leave."

Marcia sighed again. "Odale, I'm really not up for your snarky comments right now." she replied.

"But I won't." Odale told her. "There's something that you wanted to tell me."

"No." Marcia said. "I only wondered if there was something-"

"Your brothers." Odale blurted out. "I want to know about your brothers."

Marcia let out a deep sigh. "Very well." she replied. Odale sat back down on her bed. She smiled slightly.

"That was the only question you didn't want me to ask, wasn't it?" she asked and Marcia sat down as well.

"No..." Marcia said. It felt like a lie to Odale, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she twisted her bracelet. Her name was engraved on it. Odale, an Eastern Snowplainian name, at least according to her mother. An annoying name, Odale thought. Not to mention that her name had to begin with the same letter as her last name did, which made her feel ridiculous whenever she said it or spelled it.

Would Erianna be better? Maybe.

Marcia sighed. "Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

Odale shrugged. "How were they?" she wondered, then regretted herself. "What were their names? I forgot them again."

"Rodrian and Maximilian." Marcia said. "Maximilian preferred to be called Max, especially when he was with friends."

"And Rodrian-"

"Was called Rod, sometimes." Marcia told Odale, "And he was... I'm not going to sugarcoat it, he was a terrible person."

Marcia looked very grim as she stared in front of her, and suddenly Odale wished that she hadn't asked. "He was selfish and vile," Marcia continued, "When he disappeared, our mother was devastated."

"He disappeared?" Odale asked.

"He went away, didn't say a word to anybody." Marcia answered. "He... he went back to the Eastern Snowplains."

How would she know that if he 'disappeared'?, Odale thought, but this was a new side of Marcia. It was a side of Marcia that seemed to want to burst with emotions, mostly anger. "What about Maximilian?" she wondered.

"He was different," Marcia said. "He liked to talk, but I never got to know him all that well."

"What happened to him?"

"He went away, too." Marcia sighed. "He didn't want to stay here. And he told me that he would look for Rodrian. I hope he didn't find him."

* * *

"You said family?" Lorea said. Her voice felt weak and her mouth was dry.

Rodrian had never talked about their family before. Not a word and when she had asked him, which she had done a lot when she was in her early teens, he had said that he would talk to her another day. But the days had passed, and so had the weeks, the months, the seasons and the years and Lorea had stopped asking. Of course she still wondered: she only remembered Rodrian. Maybe she had one or to memories, but she was scared that they would be imaginary. It was of a woman who always spoke latin and a man who smiled all the time.

Someone grasped her hand and she looked down. Rodrian had grasped her hand in his and it made Lorea realize something she hadn't thought of before: she was considerably darker than what he was. Not that it had any importance to her situation at all. Except for that she had probably inherited her colours from her mother's side, as Rodrian always had said that he was her father's brother.

_She had a mother. She had a father_. They were dead, as far as she knew, but they had _existed_. And they had left something after them. _Her. Lorea_.

"Well," Rodrian sighed. "What to say?"

He drew his thumb over her fingers. Lorea remembered the gesture: he had done the same when she was seven and really sick. He had, as many times before and afterwards, had her live at Amanda's house, but he had been with her a lot. And he had sat with her hands in his and done the same thing.

"What would you say..." he started, "If I said that you... or we... had a, well, relative?"

Lorea laughed. "Of course we have relatives," she said, "We must come from somewhere, right?"

"No..." he replied, "No, you don't understand. As far as I know, she's alive and well."

"She? Who is she? Why haven't you-"

"Sh, sh, sh." he whispered, "Please. It's hard to explain it, but let's just say that she doesn't really like me."

"Doesn't like you?" Lorea asked. "What did you do?"

"I?" Rodrian smiled slightly, "Why do you assume it was me?"

"What was it?"

"We had a bad fight." he said. "Once. I haven't seen her since."

"Who was she?"

"My sister." Rodrian confessed.

* * *

It was late when Odale crawled up in her bed. She still hadn't found Indigo, but she didn't worry. Indigo shed her skin once or twice a year, and she always want away around that time. But Odale missed her pet a lot. She missed having her coiled up around her shoulders, for warmth and she liked it.

Instead she had pushed up her pillows so that she could sit up and read properly. Odale didn't want to put the book down. She _loved _it. She had found things she hadn't known about earlier.

Marcia knocked on the door and Odale jumped. She stuck her head into Odale's room. "Don't forget to sleep." she said.

"I won't." Odale retorted.

"Good," Marcia sat down by her bed. "Odale about earlier... I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at him."

"Rodrian." Odale said. "Your brother."

"Do me a favor." Marcia said slowly, "Don't speak about my brother again."

"I get it." Odale replied. "Will you leave now?"

Marcia smiled. "Goodnight."

Odale yawned. "Goodnight." she said.

* * *

Rodrian gave her a hug. "Goodnight." he whispered.

"No tucking me in?" Lorea asked.

"You're too old for that." Rodrian answered.

Lorea smiled. "I guess." she yawned and flexed her arms, then scratched Honey's head. "See you in the morning."

"We'll talk more about you meeting my sister in the morning." he said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Alright." Lorea said. "Night. Again."

He left her there and went into his own bedroom, on the other side if the corridor. As he sat down on his bed, he found waves of red hair was already spread out over his pillow and he sighed. "Runa..." he sighed.

The woman sat up. "Ja?" she mumbled sleepily.

"This is my bedroom." he said, "Yours is downstairs."

"I know." she replied. "But we're married."

"Not here." he whispered. "And besides, it was against your will."

"Yes, but-"

"Leave." he said.

"Just this one night." Runa replied. "Please."

Rodrian rolled his eyes. "This one night." he said. "But _only _this one night."

Runa laid her head down again. "Tack." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Odale couldn't sleep. She had tried but she couldn't.

The thunder was raging outside and Marcia's living room, which she was sitting in, was every now and then lit up. She had swept a blanket around her shoulders and was staring in front of herself. Usually, she liked thunder and rain, but not then. Absolutely not then, she thought and shuddered.

If there was anything that she hated it was her nightmares. She didn't always have them, but when she did, she wouldn't be able to sleep for days, sometimes weeks. The worst about it was that she knew that it was only in her own mind.

Somebody was walking down the stairs and Odale swore: she knew that it was Marcia, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk into the kitchen and hide until she left. So Odale stayed on the couch. "Odale," she heard Marcia say lowly, "Odale, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." she said, thinking that she should have walked up to the Pyramid Library instead. Even in the darke, she could see Marcia's look.

"You should have stayed in your room." Marcia replied.

"Marcia, there is no time for this." Alther **Appeared **beside Marcia. "He's not waiting."

Odale jumped to her feet. "Have you found Fume?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, we have." Marcia answered. "Now go to bed."

"What are you going to do?" Odale wondered, ignoring Marcia's last comment. "Are you going to **Banish **him?"

"Perhaps." Marcia said. "Odale..."

"Wouldn't that be a great opportunity for me to learn..?" she asked with a smile. Marcia let out a sigh.

"You will follow me anyways, won't you?"

"Can't say." Odale said. "But it would be very probable."

* * *

The rain was pouring down. Odale hadn't realized that it was raining so much until she got outside. She was sure that she would be soaked before they even got there and grimaced. For the most part, she had no issues with rain. But since it was pouring down... she shuddered. They were going to Dungeon Number One. Alther had said that it was there Fume was.

Dungeon Number One, Odale thought. Fume must have known about Marcia's fear of the place. It couldn't be a coincidence.

Odale drew her cloak around herself. She had found out that her her non-ability to feel cold only would function in case it was 'cold enough, her mother had explained to her. Whatever 'cold enough' now meant, even though she figured that she would realize when it wasn't 'cold enough'.

They made a turn into an alley and Odale hoped that Septimus wouldn't be mad that she hadn't told him anything. No. Septimus wouldn't. Besides, Marcia wouldn't have allowed it.

She looked at Marcia, who didn't look quite right. Odale thought that Marcia looked nervous and she felt a sting of guilt. It wasn't my fault, she thought. I couldn't have known...

Marcia pulled out a key from her belt: the Castle's Universal Key, which lead to most of the doors in the Castle. From what Odale had understood, there had originally been three keys created, but one had been lost. Marcia kept the two remaining keys, one she kept for Jenna and the other one because she was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. She pushed the keys into the door, and Odale could tell that the door was hard to open.

The door opened with a creak.

* * *

Rodrian sat up. "Sleep." Runa murmured. She was far too close, he thought and pushed her away.

"I need to go." he stood up. "They sent a message."

"Now?" she asked and sat up as well. "How could they do that? Through your dreams?"

"Don't mock me, woman." he growled and opened his wardrobe. He put on a black tunic and a belt, and grabbed his red cloak. "It doesn't matter what you say, anyways Runa. I am going. I do not ask questions: that is not my job."

Runa looked at him, tilting her head to one side. "Can I come with you?" she asked carefully.

"No."

"I know that a lot of the other's wives are there sometimes." she said.

"The other's wives are mindless dogs." Rodrian said coldly.

"And I'm not?" she asked him.

"You're certainly not." he answered. "You're... you."

Runa rose up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"I'm your wife." she said. He shoved her away.

"Tell Lorea that I had business to do." he told her as he walked towards the door. "In case she asks."

* * *

"Don't worry, Marcia." Odale said. "I'll protect us."

"I will **Banish **him, Alther will lead the way and you do that." Marcia laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't have proposed it, would I?" Odale replied jokingly. "It's okay, Marcia," she added. "You'll **Banish** him and then we can all relax. Okay?"

"Thank you, Odale." Marcia said. "I appreciate it."

"Let's go."

* * *

If there was one thing that Rodrian loved with his homeland, it was the snow. He thought of that when he, alone, walked towards the harbor. There he would meet Jerome and Alistair. Both were Eridiah's fosterlings. Their parents were dead and Eridiah had been quick to foster them both. Rodrian found it funny that Eridiah had been so eager to foster the boys, but not their little brother or three sisters.

Rodrian stopped his train of thought there.

He could see both of the boys approaching him. Alistair, the oldest were only a few years older than Lorea and Jerome just fifteen. Too young for this, Rodrian thought. Being a rebel was dangerous. Death was common, especially among the unexperienced. "So?" he said lowly.

"We have something for you." Jerome said. Rodrian had noticed that he was very fond of talking.

Alistair handed him a long package. Something wrapped in a sheet. Rodrian unwrapped it and took the object out. A long sword. Thin, double-sided.

"I had expected that it would be something that I'd deliver." he stated, looking at it. It was light as air.

"It's more of a gift." Alistair said.

"Do you want to try it out?" Jerome suggested. The disgusting boy was smirking. "I saw a tavern-"

"This is a weapon," Rodrian snapped. "Not a toy."

"Exactly." Jerome said. "So let's try it out."

"No." Rodrian retorted. "I will not. If that was all from you boys, I'll go home now."

"Wait," Alistair said. "Here are the instructions... Now, goodbye. And remember-"

"Rebels stay rebels." Rodian finished. "Goodnight."

* * *

It seemed as though they had been climbing the ladder for ages. Odale had long ago begun suspecting that it was a trap, but had already dropped the idea. If it was a trap, they would probably already have noticed. She begun to tire of ranting her **Spells** now and couldn't help but to wonder how Marcia felt climbing in her phyton shoes. They didn't look like any shoes Odale would prefer to climb in... "There he is!" Alther said, all of a sudden. Odale jumped and looked down. Marcia did the same.

Far down there, Odale could see the figure of Tertius Fume. She knew that since Marcia could see him, she could start. "Marcia, get him!" she said. "I got your back."

Marcia begun chanting. "I, Marcia Overstrand..."

The greenish figure approached them. Odale had almost forgot how much she loathed him and to know that he would be gone in a few moments... "I am warning you, Marcia Overstrand," Fume growled, "Stop that **Banish **right now."

Odale didn't understand why he was trying anymore. He didn't have anything to threaten Marcia with anymore. The **Gathering **couldn't be **Gathered **anymore- DomDaniel was gone. Permanently. And more than that, there was nothing he could do to her.

Everything he did, Odale thought, appeared to be some pathetic way to frighten Marcia. He climbed the wall, insulting Marcia and shouting out counter curses. "Your time above the earth is done, you'll no more the sky, the sun..." Marcia kept on chanting, without the slightest falter.

But his presence annoyed her. Did he have to get so close? The ghost reached for Marcia when she said the finishing line: "By the power of **Magyk**, to the **Darke Halls **I you..."

It wasn't Marcia Fume had reached for. It was Alther. As Marcia cited the last line, Tertius hand merged with Alther's foot and they were gone. "Alther!" Marcia calls out, "Alther where did you go?"

"Marcia..."

"No, Odale, wait." Marcia said. "He's not... he can't be gone."

But Alther was.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N There's a snake devouring a mouse in this chapter, so I just want to warn about that in case someone wouldn't want to read that.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"So, what do you say?" Rodrian asked her.

"I don't know." Lorea answered. "Alone? I don't think that I would be able to do it."

"You wouldn't be alone." Rodrian said. "You'd have Honey. And perhaps even my sister."

"She probably wouldn't even believe me." Lorea sighed and stared out of the window.

"I know that she would." Rodrian told her. "Besides, I've already fixed a boat for you. It's in a few weeks, when I'll be gone for a while."

"So, I pretty much don't have a choice?" she asked him.

"No." he admitted, with a smile. "Look, Lorea, the Castle's a beautiful city. You'll like it and you'll meet your aunt. Please go. For me."

"Okay." she sighed.

* * *

Alther was really gone.

Weeks passed, and Odale couldn't help but to feel like it all was her fault. Maybe she did the wrong **spells**, maybe if she had done this, done that... Marcia kept on telling her that it wasn't her fault. Odale didn't believe her for a moment. She didn't believe that Marcia didn't blame her, either.

Or rather: she didn't dare to think anything else.

Odale sat in the kitchen and stared out of the window. It was snowing outside. The snowflakes were big, heavy. She yawned and leant her head in her hands. "Tired?" Septimus entered the room.

"Mmh." she mumbled. "Couldn't sleep last night."

She rubbed her eyes. Someone knocked on the window and Odale turned around. "Alther?" she said, but it wasn't. It was a huge bird. Odale wasn't an expert in birds, but she guessed it was an eagle. By it's foot, somebody had tied a note. It was clearly knocking on the window. Odale and Septimus exchanged looks. "Should we..?" Septimus cleared his throat.

"Marcia!?" Odale called. "Marcia, would you come in here for a moment? Please?"

Marcia entered and stopped dead. "Oh." she said. "Again."

She walked up to the window and opened it. The bird jumped in and screeched at Marcia. It seemed impatient. Marcia hurried and untied the note from the bird's foot, and then let it out of the window. "What is it?" Septimus asked.

"It's a letter." Marcia answered and sighed. "Nothing the two of you have to worry about."

She ripped the letter open, skimmed through it and threw it into the stove. "Have this happened before?" Odale asked.

"Yes." Marcia answered. "Or once. Just never mind it."

Septimus shrugged, but Odale wasn't convinced. "There isn't any problems, is there?" she asked.

"No, Odale. Like I said, never mind it." Marcia answered. "Uh, Septimus, wasn't there anything you wanted to tell Odale?"

Odale turned towards Septimus. "What?" she wondered.

"Uh, I found Indigo." he said.

"Oh," Odale smiled. "Where?"

"Underneath my bed," Septimus replied. "I tried to move her, but she tried to bite me."

Odale grimaced. "Let me get her."

* * *

"Come here, girly." Odale whispered. "C'mere."

She reached after Indigo, but the snake hissed coiled back against the wall. "Please, pretty girl, please..." she sighed and crawled back out. "You haven't emptied Marcia's mice traps, have you?"

She said the last thing to Septimus, who sat at his bed. Septimus shook his head and she rose up. "Well then," she said. "I need something to coax her out with. See you in a bit."

Odale rushed up to the Library.

* * *

When she came back to Septimus's room, with her pocket filled with squirming mice, Jenna was there as well. Jenna greeted her with a wave and a smile. "Hi." Odale said and knelt down beside the bed again. She fished out a mouse from her pocket and held it in front of the bed.

"C'mere..." she coaxed. In the dark, she could see Indigo lift her head. Her forked tongue flickered and she slithered towards Odale's hand. Indigo opened her jaw and quickly closed it around the mouse. The mouse squeaked and struggled, but was already stuck and soon enough swallowed.

Odale looked up. Jenna was, Odale could tell, disgusted. "Did you... did you really have to feed her to it alive?" Jenna asked.

"They were going to die anyways." Odale retorted. She bit her tongue: she hadn't meant to sound so insensitive. Instead of saying anything else, she picked out another one which Indigo swallowed as well.

Odale caressed her head. The skin had already been replaced, and Indigo looked as though someone had washed and polished her scales. She gently lifted Indigo, who suddenly was much more friendly to her, and held her. "How are you, Jenna?" Odale asked.

"I'm okay." Jenna replied, a little bit hostile. Odale couldn't blame her, but looked to Septimus in the hopes that he would say something. He didn't. She sighed and rose up.

"Where are you going?" Septimus wondered.

"I'll just leave her in my room." she answered. "Marcia doesn't want her to be outside of my room. She never says anything but you know..."

Septimus nodded and Odale left.

* * *

Lorea didn't understand how Rodrian managed to plan so much. It had been a day, and Rodrian had already decided what boat she should take, where she would stay and so on.

She would go in a week, just in time to get to the Castle in time for their biggest holiday. Lorea didn't really know if she wanted to go, but she thanked him anyways.  
"It's nothing." he said and brushed her hair out of her face. "I just want you to have a good time."

"And meet your sister." she said.

"Yes." he replied. "And if you please would do me a favor and hand her a letter, I would be very grateful."

"Is that why you want me to go?" she asked him.

"No." he said. "No, absolutely not."

* * *

**(A/N Okay, so that was the chapter. I know that I'm not making it 100% realistic with Indigo, I know that. Sorry about that.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(There'll be some more TIME SKIPPING! I'm kind of annoyed by that because it feels like I've made it really un-flowy, but this is it.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Weeks passed quickly, Lorea thought. Rodrian had planned everything for her, and the day she was going to go... She didn't want to go. Lorea had tired to make herself want to go for days, but she still didn't want to. She wanted to meet her one relative that she had... but she didn't want to go away from home.

When she went to the docks, with Rodrian and Honey, she felt the feeling of homesickness grow. "Time to go." Rodrian sighed.

Lorea hugged him. "See you soon." she said.

"Take care." he whispered. "Okay?"

He handed her a letter. "Give this to my sister and _do not read it yourself_."

"Okay." she replied. "Of course."

Rodrian ruffled her hair around. "Just remember that I love you." he said. "Now, get on the boat."

She didn't want to let go. Lorea didn't want to _go_: she wanted to stay home, live as she used to do. Not travel over seas for _eight days _to meet some aunt she didn't know. It was funny how she had wanted to have family, but now she was reluctant to meet the one she had.

Or maybe she was just reluctant to leave her home at all. Homesick before she had left.

Lorea finally let go.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing for our **Darke Week**?" Septimus said. Odale looked up and put aside the book that she was reading.

"No." she said. "Have you?"

"I have." he admitted. "I guess that you don't have to, with your **Darke** experience and all... but I do. In which case, you know the **Darke Halls**?"

"Seeing as I have _all the **Darke **__experience_, I guess it would be weird if I didn't." Odale replied with sarcasm on her voice. "What about the **Darke Halls**?"

"When Marcia **Banished **Alther, that's where he went." Septimus said. "So-"

"You want to fetch him." Odale replied. "I don't know, Sep. That is a... risk."

"A risk I'm willing to take." Septimus said. "Odale, you don't have to. But I want to do it."

Odale opened the book again. "Do we have to do this now?" she asked. "Besides, we have lots of time to think it over."

"No, we don't. We have a week." Septimus replied.

"That's time enough." Odale said. "And I don't want to talk about it. So..."

"You want me to leave."

"No." Odale said. "And I couldn't force you to even if I did. I just don't want you to talk about that."

Septimus sat down. "What are you doing?" he asked. Odale sighed.

"I'm pretending to read." she answered. "It's some anti-**Darke **spells. Honestly, I don't really care about it."

"You'll need it." Septimus said.

"Excuse me?" Odale put the book down.

"I meant for the **Darke ****Week**." Septimus hurried to say, "Not-"

"So we're not actually supposed to use **Darke **for our **Darke Week**?" Odale said. "That's a bit contradicting, don't you think?"

"Odale-"

"I'm sorry." Odale sighed. "I know, we've talked about it. No sarcasm."

She rose up. "Look, I'm going to go." she said. "I already had a fight with Merrin the other week, I don't want to go through this again. Please."

"I... didn't know that you fought Merrin." Septimus replied.

"It doesn't matter for real, does it?" Odale said. "I'm sorry, it was a bad excuse. But I meant it."

With that, Odale turned and left.

* * *

Marcia sat at her desk in the study. Odale opened the door slowly and looked inside. "Er, Marcia?" she said. "Can I go to my mother's now? I mean, I don't have any more lessons today."

"If you want to." Marcia replied, without looking up from her work.

"Thanks." Odale said.

* * *

Lorea sat with Honey in her arms. She suddenly felt cruel for bringing the dog: Honey didn't like boats. And to have Honey on one for a week maybe, Lorea thought, hadn't been such a good idea.

The boat shook and Honey whimpered. Lorea petted her. "It's nothing, Honey." she said. "Sh, sh, sh."

She stared at the ceiling, and hoped that the journey would go quickly.

* * *

Odale didn't even bother to knock. Instead, she just opened the door. Her mother never locked the door when she was home, and she was almost always home. The only time that she wasn't home, that Odale was aware of, was to go to the market to buy food.

Or maybe she did something else as well, Odale thought as she entered her mothers flat. "Hello!" she called out. "Mum, are you there?"

"Amica, is that you?"

"Mmm." Odale said. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." her mother replied. "Are you alone?"

"Who would I bring?" Odale answered. She entered her mother's kitchen.

Cashmére sat at the table in her kitchen. She was smiling at her daughter when she entered the room, the book she had been reading laid forgotten on the table beside her. Odale wondered what it was about. What books did her mother read? What did she do when Odale wasn't there?

How hadn't she thought of that before?

Her mother got up from her seat and went up to her. Cashmére put her arms around Odale. "It's so nice to see you." Cashmére mumbled. "It feels like I don't see you nearly enough."

"Mum, you know that I-"

"That you're busy, yes." her mother cut her of, sounding annoyed. "I know, 'mica, but it's hard."

She brushed Odale's hair out of her face. "Are you hungry?" Cashmére asked. "Thirsty?"

"No." Odale answered. "Thanks."

"Oh." Cashmére sighed. She sat down, and with a gesture she told Odale to do the same. "Have you... had a nice day?"

Odale shrugged. "It was okay." she said. "Let's not talk about it."

"It's a common conversation, isn't it?" Cashmére smiled. "Well, I have, for the record, had a nice day."

"Nice, I guess." Odale said. "How come?"

"I was actually looking for... ah, something to you for your birthday." Cashmére replied, "I know you don't like it, but in which case I found this... Snowplainian store."

"Okay." Odale said. She didn't know how to react to that. A Snowplainian something meant nothing to her, which maybe wasn't all that strange. Odale hadn't ever even _been _to the Eastern Snowplains, how on earth would she relate to it?

"There were some of the things that I guess are there for other people, but I found some food and books that were very nice." Cashmére paused. "I bought you a book, and I can't really wait for your birthday to give it to you."

She rose up again, and walked of into the living room. Cashmére came back with a book in her hand, and put it on the table for Odale to see. "I had one of those when I was your age." Cashmére said. "It's hard to explain, but read it and... well. While I don't think it's your style, maybe you'll have some use for it."

Odale put it away. "Thank you." she said. "I'll look at it later."

* * *

Merrin kicked the wall in 'his' room. There was nothing that he could do: he had begun to find the Manuscriptorium boring, as he was done with taunting the Scribes for the moment and the ghots in the Vault had been gone for a long time. Odale had told him that her aunt had **Banished **him. Merrin didn't quite understand what it meant, even though Odale had tried to explain it to him.

He was gone, to some place **Darke**. The **Darke Halls**, Odale had said.

Odale... He couldn't be with her, either, as they had fought. Merrin almost didn't remember what it was that they had fought over. His name, maybe? Probably. The real question was why he didn't remember it.

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that something had _made him forget it_. Or rather, someone. Merrin kicked the wall again. Odale probably had made him forget it.

_Whatever_, he thought. It wasn't important. They were friends, he would have to solve it somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

When Odale walked home it was late and dark. She clutched her book against her chest. It was so-called beauty **spells**, which Odale wasn't very into. She enjoyed feeling pretty, like many other people, but using **Magyk **to enhance it made her feel uneasy.

But she had promised herself to take a look at it, for her mother.

The snow crunched underneath her feet, and Odale picked up a piece of it. It gave her a tickling feeling, like small bugs was crawling all over her hand, but it was pleasant. Odale closed her hand, then shaped the snow into a ball which she dropped and kicked.

"Hello!" somebody called. It was a small, young voice and Odale turned around. "You're the girl with the snake."

Almost at once, Odale recognized the girl. It was the girl who had had the bed beside hers at the Sick Bay, back when Odale was sick. How old was she? Maybe eight, ten?

She went up to Odale, and Odale knelt down to get face to face with her. "Hello," she said. "Sophie, right?"

Sophie nodded. "It's a little bit late for you to be out, don't you think?" Odale asked. "Look- why don't you tell me where you live, and I'll walk you there."

"I live in the Port." she said.

"What are you doing here, then?"

The little girl shrugged. "I woke up in a house."

"And your mom or dad wasn't there?" Odale asked. The situation was starting to feel _really _odd, compared to the slight surprise she had felt before. "No one?"

"No." Sophie replied, and Odale sighed.

"Okay," she said. "It's too late to go to the Port right now, so I'll... I'll take you back to the Wizard Tower. You can sleep there for tonight, then in the morning we'll figure out what to do. Do you want that, Sophie?"

"Could you?" the girl asked and Odale smiled.

"Sure." she said.

* * *

Marcia stared at Odale in disbelief. "Odale..." she said, but didn't finish the sentence. Odale smiled at her shyly.

"Marcia, this is Sophie." she said. "She's a little bit lost, but we'll get her home in the morning... Or I will."

"Odale, what happened?" Marcia asked, obviously confused.

"I was walking home from Mum's, and Sophie recognized me." she answered. "She said she was lost, I took her here so that she would be safe and tomorrow we'll solve this."

"Very well." Marcia said.

"Come on in, Sophie." Odale said, turned to Sophie. "Marcia doesn't bite. Or, her shoes might, but-"

"Odale!" Marcia protested. "They don't."

The last was meant for Sophie, but Sophie was smiling. "Are you hungry?" Odale wondered. Sophie shook her head.

"No, just sleepy." she replied.

"Okay then." Odale said. "I'll show you where you can sleep."

She guided Sophie to one of the guest rooms. "Here." she said, "Are you okay with sleeping in here?"

"Mmm." Sophie replied.

"Okay, then." Odale said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Odale left, and closed the door. She walked over to her own bedroom, across the hall and sat down on her bed. She looked around and sighed.

Was Merrin still angry at her? It was a random thought, but she wanted to get along with him again. She didn't even remember what they had fought about. Probably his name, Odale thought. He was very sensitive about his name.

She laid down. Odale knew that she should change to nightwear, but she was far too tired to do that. She closed her eyes and slowly, almost without realizing it she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

"_Odale... Odale... Odale..._" somebody called. _  
_

"Dad!" she sat up.

"It's Sophie." Sophie said. "It's morning now, and I want to go home."

Odale rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Morning?" she said, "How early?"

"Six." Sophie said.

"Okay." Odale replied. "Will you let me have some breakfast?"

Sophie nodded. "Aren't you hungry?" Odale asked. Sophie shrugged.

"A little." she answered.

"Good." Odale said, "Will you go into the kitchen, so that I can change? It's downstairs."

* * *

Sophie walked out, Odale changed and then she went into the kitchen. Septimus was awake, as well. Odale supposed that Marcia was sleeping. "Who's the girl, by the way?" Septimus asked.

"It's Sophie." Odale answered. "She needed a place to sleep."

"Did you make some extra porridge, by the way?" she continued. "I'm _starving_."

"On the stove." Septimus said. Odale picked out two bowls from a cabinet and held it in a bowl. She begun to eat.

Sophie was a bit more suspicious, which Odale thought was odd. When she had met her, Sophie hadn't seemed very shy. _On second thought_, Odale thought, _Sophie was dying when I met her. Just as I was_.

The little girl begun to eat, as well, but slowly. Very slowly, and Odale was already done.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked Sophie, who nodded.

"Did you?" Septimus asked her.

"I don't remember." Odale said. It was pleasant that he, for once, didn't talk about their **Darke** Week. Maybe she should be around people who weren't allowed to know about their **Darke** Week more often.

"I'm done." Sophie said. "Can we go, now?"

"Of course." Odale replied. "Septimus, will you tell Marcia that I just went to take Sophie home?"

"Sure." Septimus said.

"Thank you." Odale said.

* * *

When they made their way down through the Tower, Sophie looked around. She looked amazed, and Odale understood her. It was impressive, especially when someone hadn't seen it before.

Sophie even stopped to look around before they left. "What's it like to live there?" Sophie asked Odale.

"It's pretty nice." she answered. "I suppose."

"It must be." Sophie said, "It's... so _big_."

"Sure..." Odale replied. "Look, let's get you home. I'm sure that your parents are worried _sick_."

"Mmm." Sophie said. Then they didn't say much on the way. Odale lead Sophie to the tunnel that Odale usually walked through she was in a hurry to get to the Port. Sophie seemed surprised at first, but she followed Odale anyways.

"So." Odale said, when they got to the other end of it. "Now you'll have to lead me. Where do you leave?"

"It's very close." Sophie replied. "Just around the corner."

"Okay." Odale said. "Hey, Sophie. Can I just ask you this one thing?"

Sophie stopped. "Okay?"

Odale knelt down, so that her eyes were at the same level as Sophie's. "Do you promise me that you don't know who put you there?" Odale asked, "That no one did something bad to you? You don't need to be scared to tell me, I just want to know so that I can help you."

The girl shook her head. "No one hurt me." she answered.

"Good." Odale smiled. "C'mon, let's get you home."

* * *

She left Sophie by the door to Sophie's house. Sophie had said that she had keys to her house and that it was okay for her to leave, and so she did with a good conscience. For once, she had done something good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

_Finally!_, Lorea thought as she saw the Port come closer and closer. In the far distance, she could see the Wizard Tower. She was happy that the week had passed so quickly; she hadn't been sure if Honey would be able to take any more time at sea.

Lorea felt for the letter that Rodrian had given her, so that she would give it to her aunt. She had looked at it often, but never opened and read it. Even though she wanted it. It would be wrong to do so, but there was something that intrigued her about the family member that she had never met. _Marcia_, the letter read, but he hadn't said the last name. Lorea guessed that it would be Ferro, which was Rodrian's and hers last name.

She had never liked the name Ferro. _Iron. _Who wanted to be called iron? And she had never thought that her name had fit with it, either. _Lorea Ferro_, an old name before a latin name. She didn't think that Rodrian fit with Ferro, either, but she had never dared to say it out loud.

Marcia Ferro... Lorea thought. The Wizard Tower. Easy.

* * *

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Odale asked Septimus.

"Sure." Septimus answered. Odale hurried to catch up with him and together they walked towards the Palace.

They didn't speak. Odale picked up a piece of snow. It had became a habit of sorts. She had, early on, got to know that if she got wet, she would most definitely freeze. Despite that, Odale never wore her cloak in the winter.

She didn't find it necessary anymore. "So..." Septimus broke the silence. "Have you reconciled with Merrin yet?"

"I don't know." Odale sighed. "I met him yesterday... but I don't think that he's really... I mean, I don't think that he's come over it yet."

"What was it even about?"

"That's funny," Odale replied, "Because I don't remember. It's blank."

"Huh." Septimus said. Odale threw away the ball of snow that she had formed. It hit a sign. "Don't." Septimus said.

"What?" Odale asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Just... nevermind." Septimus answered.

* * *

"I'm going to bed, Rodrian." Runa said.

"You do that." Rodrian replied, without looking up or even blinking. She sighed.

"Rodrian..." she said.

"Runa..?" Rodrian replied.

"You're shutting me out." Runa said.

"I am not!" protested Rodrian, "Whatever got you the idea-"

"Well, then tell me about your day." Runa said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rodrian laughed. "That has nothing to do with it."

"No," said Runa. "Maybe not... but you _are _shutting me out."

Rodrian rose up. "Then how am I shutting you out?" he asked. Runa sighed.

"I feel like you do." she said. "Since I'm the only one who knows you... or knows most about you, anyways, you really should talk to me. It can't be good to lie all the ti-"

"I don't _lie!_" Rodrian exclaim.

"Well... you don't tell the truth, at least." Runa replied, "We both know that."

"That's... true." Rodrian sighed. "Okay, you have me. I will try and open up for you some more."

Runa smiled and took a step forwards. Rodrian backed. "Good night." she said, and then turned.

* * *

Being with the Heaps hadn't been as fun as Odale had thought. Not that she had expected much from the beginning.

Snorri talked to her mother, who just had arrived, and Jenna and Nicko were talking. Septimus sat quiet in the corner of the couch. Sometimes, Jenna leant over to start a conversation, but Septimus seemed to hold back. Odale understood it.

They were only allowed to talk about their with someone who had completed it, or each other.

She had had issues with Zamir, too, lately. Even though that wasn't especially strange. Their friendship had always been rocky. Hopefully, he would not see anything different from all the other times they had fought.

Septimus seemed anxious to go. Odale rose up when she saw that Septimus did. It was a few minutes after eight. She hurried out of the room, into the Long Walk. Septimus came after. "Are you going home?" he asked.

Odale swallowed a snarky comment. "I planned to," Odale said.

"Sep, wait up!" Jenna called.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Odale smiled and strode away with big strides.

* * *

Lorea was too tired to do anything else than sleep. So, she went and found the tiny inn that Rodrian had suggested. He had said that he hadn't been in the Castle for about eight or ten years.

She hoped that they would allow Honey to be there...

* * *

"What'd Jenna say?" Odale asked.

"She just wanted me to check the Palace attic," Septimus answered. "I thought that I could do it tomorrow. If it is anything, it probably won't go anywhere anyways."

"Do you_ think _it is anything?" Odale asked.

Septimus shook his head. "No, not really," Septimus answered. "I mean the Palace is full with ghosts."

"True, true," Odale said. She sighed.

"Do you think it was a bad thing to do?" Septimus asked her. Odale shrugged.

"No," she said. "Not really."

"On a much less serious note," Odale continued as she picked up a piece of snow. She shoved it into the collar of his tunic. Then she ran, laughing.

* * *

She reached the Wizard Tower quickly. While going through the great silver doors, she bumped into Zamir. "Hello, Odale," he said. He was dressed the same way as all the other ordinary wizards, in a blue tunic and a belt. Odale noticed that his eye patch was slightly pushed to the side, and his hair was messy.

"Hi," she said. She was gasping, but had stopped laughing.

Zamir looked around. "What are you running from?" he asked her.

"Septimus," she said.

"What?" Zamir raised an eyebrow. Odale's face cracked up in a smile.

"C'mon, let's go inside," she replied. "I'll explain it to you."

* * *

Zamir and Odale went up to the twentieth floor. "What'd you do?" Zamir asked, again. Odale smiled sheepishly.

"I sort of put snow in his tunic," she shrugged. Zamir rolled his eyes at her. "Are you going with me up?" Odale asked.

"Sure," Zamir said. "Why not?"

Odale smiled and opened the door. They went inside. "Odale!"

"Mum?" Odale turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just stopping by," Cashmére said. She was sitting in an armchair, but rose up when she saw Odale. "I'm leaving now."

"Why don't you stay?" Odale asked.

"I have things that I need to do," Cashmére answered.

"Oh," Odale said.

"But I'll see you tomorrow." Cashmére hugged her tightly.

"You should probably go, too, Zamir," Marcia said. Zamir and Odale exchanged looks.

"Okay, see you," Zamir said.

"Sure," Odale replied. "G'night."

Marcia still sat in an armchair. "Where's Septimus?" she asked.

"Uh, I went ahead," Odale answered. "Goodnight."

"Are you already going to bed?"

"Mm," Odale said, "I'm tired."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Odale didn't realize it was her birthday, until she saw the thick envelope lying on her bedside table. She sat up and kicked her covers off of her.

It felt heavy when she lifted it up and held it in her hands. Odale ripped the envelope open. The letter was filled with pieces of paper. She took the papers out of the envelope and put it on her bed. Odale looked through the papers.

They were all letters, but most of them were signed by either her mother or her father, even though Marcia seemed to have written one or two of them. Then there were some that had been written by people that Odale didn't know. Where did these come from?

Odale examined the envelope closer. On the other side of it, she noticed, her mother had written a _Happy Birthday!. _Odale couldn't suppress a smile.

She jumped up and walked downstairs. According to the clock, it was still early, but she was very hungry. Odale entered the kitchen.

Marcia wasn't up yet, but Odale was sure that she would be in a few minutes.

* * *

She was right. A few minutes later, Marcia walked into the kitchen. "Are you up?" Marcia asked. "I was going to let you sleep in."

Odale shrugged. "I went to bed early, didn't I?" she answered.

"Of course," Marcia said. Odale ate her porridge and Marcia sat down in front of her.

"You left the letters, didn't you?" Odale said.

"Yes," Marcia replied. "But they're from-"

"Mum," Odale said, "I know."

"Do you know what they're about..?" Marcia asked her. Odale shrugged.

"As far as I understood, they're from my parents. Then some others," Odale answered. "Like you."

"Not just letters," Marcia said. "There's drawings too, like one of your sister."

"Okay," Odale said. "I don't know what to say... was that what mom was doing here?"

"It was," Marcia said.

"And Marcia..?" Odale continued. "About my Darke Week?"

"Yes, Odale?" Marcia said, "What about it?"

"I overheard you and Septimus last night," Odale replied, "You said you didn't want us to go-"

"Yes, but-"

"No, I understand," Odale said, "You don't want anything to happen."

"It's not only that... it's so much happening right now," Marcia replied, "Odale-"

"But then it might be too late," Odale said, "For Alther."

"I know, I know..." Marcia said. "Just... be careful."

"What am I not here for?" Odale hopped up. "Look, I was thinking of going to my mother's..."

"Of course," Marcia said.

"See you later!" Odale said.

* * *

On the way down, Odale met Septimus. "Happy birthday," he said.

"Mm," Odale replied, "You too."

The stairs moved down, frustratingly slow. Odale tapped her foot. "Have you bought something to Jenna?" Odale asked. Septimus grimaced.

"Not really... I forgot," he answered. "Have you?"

"Yes," Odale said. "Actually."

"Like what?" Septimus asked her. Odale shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said, with a smile. "I'm not going to say what I have for you, either. You'll have to wait and see."

"Secretive as ever, aren't you?" Septimus replied. Odale rolled her eyes

"See you," she said. "And... happy birthday."

* * *

It was late. Lorea realized _that__, _since it was so light outside. Honey was whining, scratching the door. "Shush," Lorea yawned. "I'm going to take you out- I am. Just let me get up first."

She took a deep breath. Lorea didn't know if she was ready to meet her aunt yet. Maybe she just had to get used to the Castle... Or the Port, which she was in. Lorea supposed that it was the same. The Port just happened to be farther down. Or maybe up? Lorea didn't know much of the Castle at all. Not anything about the geography or the history.

_But I'm not here for a lesson,_ Lorea told herself. _I'm here for my aunt- whoever she now is._

Lorea wouldn't stay in the Port, she knew she should go and see her aunt. That was the sole reason she was in the Castle to begin with.

* * *

Her mother hugged her. It felt different, that day. "My baby," Cashmére mumbled. "How big you are..."

"Mum," Odale said, "Please... don't call me that."

"But you are my baby," Cashmére replied.

"Well..." Odale sighed, "Maybe. But mum, please don't."

Cashmére stroke Odale's cheek. "If that's what you wish, _amica_," she said. "Odale, I've made-"

"That's really sweet of you, mum," Odale cut her of, "But I can't stay for long. I need... I have an important thing I need to do."

"You'll be back tonight... _si?_" Cashmére said. Odale felt her stomach twist. She hated the way her mother looked at her. It was a desperate, needy look. It made her feel guilty, even though she hadn't done anything. Odale took a deep breath.

"Of course, mum," she attempted a smile and hoped that she would seem nicer than what she felt, "We've went over this a couple of times... I'll be here tonight."

"I remember that," Cashmére laughed, but seemed as uneasy as her daughter felt.

"I can stay for a little while, though," Odale said. "What was it that you made?"

Cashmére smiled and, that time, it felt genuine. Odale felt happier. "I'll show you," Cashmére said. "I must be really frustrating with everything, but-"

"You're not, mum," Odale said. "I swear. I'm just... tired, that's all."

"I suppose something sweet might cheer you up?" Cashmére said. Odale smiled.

"Maybe," she replied. "Does chocolate count as something sweet?"

* * *

Odale hurried back to the Wizard Tower about an hour later. She knew that she would be late and that Marcia would be angry, but that was just how it was. Marcia would have to deal with it. Odale sighed with annoyance. She had forgot her cloak. Not that she _needed _it, she didn't freeze without it, but she thought it looked weird not to have it.

She straightened her tunic and walked into an alley way, which she knew would be a short cut. Usually, she would not have walked there, as there was so many from her past who often happened to stay there. Odale looked around.

There was none. Except for one, who took her by surprise.

Merrin stood leant against a wall. "Hi!" she said. Merrin looked up and gave her a slight wave. Then he quickly put his hands into his pockets.

Odale looked at him. His hair was greasy, as usual, and hanging in wisps over his eyes. He was, to Odale's disgust, chewing a licorice snake. Odale wasn't a fan of licorice, but she smiled at him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm... well, aren't you still angry at me?"

"Angry?" Odale asked and tilted her head to the right. "Why would I be angry?"

"Nothing..." Merrin answered, "I mean, it just felt as though you were."

"Because I haven't been a lot with you?" Odale asked. Suddenly, she felt a bit guilty, even though she was well aware that it wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault, that was just how her apprentice ship worked. She had to work hard, she had to not-tell and lie to some of her friends because of it.

In the first few months there had never been issues, but as she grew, it had turned into an issue.

Merrin nodded, as a reply. Odale bit her lip. "Look," she said, "I'm doing stuff... apprentice stuff. But when I'm done, you, Zamir and I are going to do something together. Okay?"

"Zamir?" Merrin snorted. "Honestly?"

"The two of you are my best friends," Odale said. "And... I really need to go. I'll catch you later!"

Then, she ran of.

* * *

He didn't _enjoy _lying to her. She trusted him, but he knew that he couldn't tell her about anything that he was about to do. He knew from experience, literal experience, that Odale would not take it well.

Merrin had told her. Once. Some week ago, or so. She had freaked out at him, yelled and screamed. Merrin had panicked. He had cast a **Spell** on her, just so that she would forget what he had said.

Of course he was going to tell her, later. Under the right circumstances.

* * *

Odale burst into Marcia's study. "So sorry I'm late," she mumbled.

"That's alright," Marcia said. "Just sit down."


End file.
